


【汉荣】情迷小护士-中秋豪车特辑

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 5





	【汉荣】情迷小护士-中秋豪车特辑

尹净汉中秋节要值班，对独自在外打拼的青年人来说过不过节也没什么区别，往年尹医生连买个月饼的仪式感也不屑有，但今年不一样，月亮又大又圆的时候他和权顺荣一人一杯咖啡靠在奔驰车上在海边赏月，奔驰后座上还放着用来讨仓鼠欢心的冰皮月饼。

权护士喝一口咖啡，抬头装模作样地看看月亮，再偷偷瞄几眼尹医生的侧脸，“在拍画报吗”一边感叹一边美得冒泡。咖啡见了底，权顺荣往副驾驶走准备上车回去，曾经遥不可及的副驾驶现在早已是他的专属宝座，却突然被尹净汉伸手拉住，“顺荣今天想不想坐驾驶座”。

看着自己胯下的尹净汉躺在放平的驾驶座上笑得狡猾的时候权顺荣还在心里大骂自己色令智昏，对着这张脸怎么就说不出拒绝的话，现在真是骑虎难下。车里空间狭小，权顺荣动作一个不小心就会磕到头，本来就不擅长骑乘这下子更是委屈得红了眼，嘴巴一撇小脸蛋就鼓了起来，尹净汉又心疼了，决定让小孩扩张给自己看的想法还是先放一放。

尹净汉伸手把小男朋友拉下来趴在自己身上亲密地接吻，权顺荣嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，好亲得不行，软软的身子紧贴在尹净汉胸膛上，两条腿跪着整个人缩成一小团，尹医生今年终于有月饼吃了。密闭空间里暧昧的声响格外让人羞耻，尹净汉用手指拨开权顺荣汗湿的刘海又坏心眼地掐了掐脸颊肉，“我捏捏顺荣的脸，一会打针的时候可不能哭哦”。

权顺荣趴着被做到浑身酸软，尹净汉又一时兴起要他坐起来，还要面朝车窗，“不行，万一有人看到怎么办”小护士死活不肯抱着尹净汉的脖子不撒手。“已经很晚了海边不会有人的，我们一路过来也没看见人呀，是不是顺荣不想和我做，好伤心”，不想和你做我刚才那顿操是白挨的吗，权顺荣知道今天这劫是躲不过去了，只好颤巍巍的转过去，背靠在尹净汉臂弯里。双腿大开的姿势让权顺荣难堪的烧红了脸，尹净汉伸手掰了掰后视镜，让里面反射出权顺荣满面潮红的样子，一边做一边从镜子里和他对视，还要凑到耳边低声夸他好看。这下不仅是脸红了，从耳朵到脖子整个红成一片，肉体撞击的声音逼得权顺荣呜咽不已。担心有人经过，听到一点细微的异响小仓鼠就全身肌肉绷紧，尹净汉也被折腾的不轻，难耐的喘息勾魂似的往权顺荣耳朵里钻。小护士气死了，心想“你干嘛喘那么色情！”，靠，越听越硬。

最后还是哭了，也不知道是爽的还是因为尹净汉太欺负人，权顺荣恨不得明天就去科里贴大字报让那些小姑娘知道尹净汉才不是什么好人，“下次像AV里面的护士那样穿短裙给我看好不好”尹医生的声音比哄科里的小孩子做检查还温柔，胯下倒是毫不犹豫地顶了又顶，“呜呜……嗝……好……”竟然哭到打嗝，真是太丢人了，权护士忍不住用手捂住了脸。

做完的时候权顺荣腿弯直打颤，爬到副驾驶都费了不少劲，看着尹净汉从容不迫的收拾润滑剂和避孕套，再把沾了体液的座椅擦干净，脸不知道为什么变得更红了。

回去的路上早就没有车，只有路灯看不到尽头，这样冰冷的景色尹医生本以为还会一个人看很久，直到一只小仓鼠给了他一杯咖啡。权顺荣在副驾驶睡得又打起了小呼噜，毫无防备的睡颜看起来只有16岁，小护士暗自窃喜的每一次偷看其实都逃不过尹医生的眼睛，但总是自顾自散发温暖的小太阳一定不知道，从很久以前开始，每一个清晨深夜他的背后就有一双眷恋的眼。


End file.
